


ridiculous sentence prompts # 14

by dogf1ght



Series: ridiculous sentence prompts [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer, also im trying to clear out my notebook in order, practice, this is what the kids call:, to switch onto my next one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why exactly do you need chlolorform at 2 am?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ridiculous sentence prompts # 14

why exactly do you need chloroform @ 2 am????

 

**_reasons_ **

**_get me the shit tyler_ **

**_please_ **

**_please i need it_ **

 

nah but like

which reasons

 

**_just_ **

**_just reasons_ **

 

that’s not an answer

i need an answer josh

and where would i buy chloroform

_ [one image attached] _

JOSH CHLOROFORM IS ILLEGAL

JOSH WTH

 

**_just get it from your job or something_ **

**_don’t all nurses get their hands on that kind of stuff_ **

 

uuuuuummmmm no??

josh seriously what the hell

 

**_oh fine_ **

**_whatever_ **

**_see you in class tmrw?_ **

 

uh sure.

you got the notes for the lecture on the 15th?


End file.
